keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Kojiji (GO)
Kojiji is a keronian of the Keron Army. He is a Lieutenant-General (中将 - Chujo), one of the most prominent strategists in all Keron. He is the commander in chief of the 2nd space fleet. Character This keronian is a very famous commander, known for his rescue operations and sometines crude, but very effective strategies. Normally, he's very serene, brave and surprisingly homey, but he declares his own personality as adaptable to the situation. He has pretty basic glasses and expressionless eyes. He carries three pekoponian things, adapted to the size of keronians: a soviet commissar-like hat, a "Maschinenpistole 40" submachine gun (best known as the MP40), of german origins, and some Molotov cocktails. He prefers a thousand times dinner with his subordinates and giving them smiles rather than sending them to the battlefield, something that is not very well regarded by his few superiors. He always teach to the keronians he commands to appreciate civilian life, as it considers too mean and arrogant the fact of thinking only in invasions, and dislikes the system of choice for the Keron Army marshals by considering it too unsteady. "Commissar" mode It is the denomination of a state of his personality. Unlike others (like "trauma mode" or "brute mode"), when activated, he searches and detects traitors within range. When he finds one, alerts to the defector to repent of his/her action and return to be loyal to Keron. He only issues it one time, and if the order is not obeyed, he executes the defector without mercy. Hence, it is nicknamed "The Commissar" throughout all Keron. Habilities He is regarded as one of the 10 best strategists of the Keron Army. Specializing in strategies, computing and telecommunications, he leads large squads of troops cunningly. He also handles urban combat, being able to find unusual but effective toppings when going to the front. Appearance In addition of his eyes, Kojiji has an special blue type color in his body (R:43 G:43 B:179). His symbol is a silver hawk, like the one of the pekoponian superpowers, the Allied Nations Democratic Council. He still have a tadpole face, because the same happened with his mother. History From a tadpole, Kojiji has been the stereotype of a no-natural keronian: solidary, friendly and reserved. He had a somewhat volatile childhood, as he always highlighted for defending his classmates when they were attacked, by both their race as well as others. His parents did not look kindly on that, because of the danger he used to face, having to go several times to a hospital to document injuries. Already at the period of adolescence, he was more persuasive when facing other's problems, which he took several certificates in the military academy. When he entered the army as such, he awarded a very promising record for the command, which gave him a great reputation among the keronian population. However, these victories tended to be quite pious because Kojiji tends to treat prisoners of war very well. In a secret trip to Pekopon, he saved the lives of several civilians during a war period rather uncertain, known as the "War of the Three Powers" in 1986, in which he used to use unconventional tactics. Although he never allowed to be "out in the open", he was very happy to do that "charity work". When he returned bak to Keron, he offered a plan of psychological assistance to the assassins, which was approved by a very narrow difference, namely one vote. Strengths Very good at strategies, computing, telecommunications. Veteran in urban combat, where he finds and uses rare but effective covers. Very decisive and hard to convince. Weakness Sometimes, extremist. Trivia *The name comes from the first two romanized letters of russian комиссар (komissar) and japanese 人民委員 (Jinmin'iin), both meaning "commissar" in english. See also *2nd space fleet Category:Keronians Category:Keron Army